


A waking dream

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [27]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Civilians, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista!Harry, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: One of the reason Harry opened up a coffee shop was because he felt lonely.That's not a problem anymore.





	A waking dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).

> Today's prompt was "coffee shop"
> 
> And I thought of maybe doing another verse I haven't revisited yet, but since I was still missing Harry's pov in the verse, the prompt was wayyyy too tempting to ignore :D

The nice thing about being the boss of his own coffee shop is that he can do whatever he wants to without anyone telling him off. Well, as long as he respects the appropriate regulations and laws pertaining to food safety and hygiene of course, but that's a given.

Mostly what it means is that he can go overboard with decorating for all the major holidays and he can take a nap on the couch in the far corner of the shop whenever he pleases.

And alright, that last one isn't entirely true either. He usually only does it if there aren't that many people in the shop and so his employees won't feel bad slacking off a bit. So mostly after the lunch rush or late in the evening when he's staying so he can walk whoever is closing to their bus stop or the nearest tube station.

He knows it's a bit overprotective of him, but everytime he hears the news, it seems like the world is becoming just that bit crazier.

Tonight though, it's just because he's _ exhausted_. November has been so wet and cold that it seems like only James hasn't fallen sick and Harry had to man the cash far more often than he usually does. He doesn't mind it, has in fact refused that Gazelle even set foot in the shop when she tried to come in to work with a cold, telling her he had it covered. But business is definitely picking up the closer they get to Christmas and a third person behind the counter wouldn't have been too much. Nor a fourth. Or a fifth.

But the important thing is that he and James has survived and everyone has confirmed they are feeling well enough again that they won't risk infecting the whole of London.

He's half-contemplating maybe sleeping the whole night here at the shop when he feels someone sit down next to him. He tries to ignore them until he feels a gentle poke in his shin. He cracks his eye open, hoping his glare will be enough to chase the intruder away, but instead of James, it's Eggsy he finds at his side.

"Hey you. You know this can't be good for your back right?"

Harry gives a shrug. "I'm old. What's one more ache and pain?"

Eggsy rolls his eyes at the answer and pokes him again. "You should get up. James is about ready to close up."

"Yes, but Percival's here." Percival is James' husband and while Harry doesn't know all that much about the stoic man except that he apparently believes James hung the moon and the stars, he's got a vibe to him that would make anyone think twice before messing with him. James is in very good hands to get home.

"Hmmhmm. So's Merlin." When it doesn't convince Harry to move, Eggsy sighs and pokes him a third time, this time in the side. "Come on. We're giving you a lift."

"Why?" Not that it doesn't sound absolutely lovely, but he does live in the complete opposite direction that Merlin does. Why they would want to go out of their way for him is beyond is sleepy mind's comprehension at the moment.

"'cause going home alone in your state is asking for trouble and we'd rather nothing happen to you Harry. Please, you take care of everyone around you without ever asking for anything in return. Let us do that for you."

Either it's the 'please' or Eggsy's hand on his knee that does it, he's not sure, but he ends up nodding instead of refusing. Or maybe, maybe Harry wants to be selfish for once.

It's nice to feel cared for once in a while, even if he knows Merlin and Eggsy only sees him as a friend.

Eggsy gets up before offering him a helping hand to get up from the couch. But instead of letting go once he's back on his feet, Eggsy links their fingers together and tugs him along in Merlin's direction by the door, the other man waiting with Harry's coat.

And really, he should protest that he's old enough to put on his own coat, thank you very much, but Merlin is a tough man to argue with.

They say goodbye to James and Percival and this time, Merlin is the one grabbing his hands as they follow Eggsy to the car.

It's not a surprise when Eggsy climbs in the driver's seat even if it's Merlin's car. It's a well-known fact that Eggsy _ loves _ driving while Merlin doesn't really care one way or another.

No, the surprise comes when Merlin slides into the back seat with him instead of sitting in the front. It comes when he tugs on Harry's elbow after they've done up their seat belt until Harry's lying with his head on his shoulder.

He'd say something, except it's hard to focus with Merlin's fingers playing in his hair and he can see Eggsy's smile in the rearview mirror.

Before he knows it, he's dozing again, lulled to sleep by the pitter-patter of rain against the windows, Eggsy's low humming as he drives through the busy streets and Merlin's warmth against his sides.

He can only hope his dreams will be half as sweet as his life is right this moment.


End file.
